futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States presidential election, 2020 (Scenario: Mirai)
The United States presidential election of 2020 was the 59th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 3, 2020. The Republican Incumbent Donald Trump was re-elected against Democratic former Vice President Joe Biden. Other elections like senate, house and gubernatorial were also held on November 3. In the Republican Primaries, President Donald Trump had no opponents in the primaries as former U.S. Senator Jeff Flake withdrew before the primaries. However in the Democratic primary, a massive field of candidates fought for the nomination. former Vice President Joe Biden would become the Democratic nominee narrowly. The campaign trail focused on many issues such as the economy, the Muller investigation, immigration, guns and minority rights. President Trump would campaign across the nation, especially in key states such as Florida, Wisconsin, Pennsylvania, Nevada and New Hampshire. Joe Biden would mostly campaign in the Midwest and sometimes the southern United States. On November 3, President Trump was re-elected president with 280 electoral votes, while Biden only got 258. Trump was the second president in a row to win a lower amount of electoral votes but the first president since George W. Bush to win the popular vote, without winning it in he was first-elected. Candidates Republican Party Incumbent President Donald Trump was renominated without any completion in the primaries. former U.S. Senator Jeff Flake rule out a presidential bid in late 2019, but withdrew before the primaries began due to him losing to Trump in a landslide in polls. President Trump would re-pick Vice President Mike Pence as his running mate. Republican candidates * Donald J. Trump, 45th President of the United States (2017-2025) * Jeff Flake, U.S. Senator of Arizona (2013-2019) Democratic Party The Democratic primaries had a wide field of candidates, these candidates included Former Vice President Joe Biden, U.S. Senator Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator Cory Booker, U.S. Senator Elizabeth Warren and U.S. representative Tulsi Gabbard. Biden lead in most polls, even though his age. Biden was campaigning as a centre-left moderate, while the other while more far to the left. Biden was nominated on July 15, 2020 after defeating Harris and Gabbard narrowly. Biden would choose U.S. Senator Kamala Harris of California, which fought her nomination herself. Biden said the reason he chose Harris is that Harris was young and progressive. Democratic candidates * Joe Biden, former U.S. Vice President (2009-2017) * Tulsi Gabbard, U.S. representative of Hawaii (2013-2025) * Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator of California (2017-) * Cory Booker, U.S. Senator of New Jersey (2013-) * Elizabeth Warren, U.S. Senator of Massachusetts (2013-2025) * Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator of New York (2009-) * John Delaney, U.S. representative of Maryland (2013-2019) Libertarian Party The Libertarian primaries had a small field of candidates. former Governor of Massachusetts and 2016 Libertarian Vice Presidential Nominee Bill Weld lead heavily in many polls against Arizona Activist Adam Kokesh, which would be considered radical by centre-libertarians and Activist Vermin Supreme, which would be seen as a joke. Bill Weld would easily carry his party's nomination and would chose former Vice Chair of the LNC Arvin Vohra as his running mate. Libertarian Candidates * Bill Weld, former Governor of Massachusetts (1993-1999) * Adam Kokesh, Activist from Arizona * Vermin Supreme, Activist from New Hampshire General Election The General Election campaign was focused on the issues of the economy and trade, immigration, gun control, and human rights. The Trump campaign had the slogan "Keep America Great!", which campaigned across the nation, mainly in key swing states such as Florida, Pennsylvania, Wisconsin, Nevada and New Hampshire. Trump mainly talked the success of his presidency at his rallies. The Biden campaign had the slogan "Return to the greater days!" which campaigned mainly in the Midwest, where Biden was raised as a child and the south to win southern votes. Biden mainly talked about the Scandals of the President and how great the Obama administration was at his rallies. Category:Scenario: Mirai Category:US Elections 2020 Category:United States Category:Elections Category:Politics